


Silhouette

by CrimsonKing123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKing123/pseuds/CrimsonKing123
Summary: A spaceship crashes...a planet destroyed...a legend born...detailing the introduction of an original character and the changes he sparks in the MCU.





	1. Chapter 1

A single spaceship could be seen blasting away from a rapidly disintegrating planet. Distinctively shaped like an imperfect diamond,the construct wasn't what one would expect a spaceship to look like. Looking a little closer,a dark figure,disguised by black shadows visibly convulsed as his hand was placed on a single glowing spaceship broke the sound barrier,rapidly approaching the speed of light in seconds. An anomaly occurred, the spaceship exceeded light speed. A wormhole appeared,the ship blasted through it and emerged at the opposite end. It decelerated even faster,still rocketing towards a planet dotted with green and patches of blue. It entered Earth's atmosphere,visibly out of control. Black shadows pooled forming a bubble around the unknown pilot. The ship crashed moments later,the blast creating a shockwave and a passed before the pilot crawled out of the wreckage,overwhelmed by the crash and the energy supplied to the ship. It struggled to attain a vertical position succeeding after a few attempts. The ship had crashed in a forest,trees destroyed and animals killed in the aftermath. The alien began stumbling out of the forest,emerging in a few minutes. It stood a little stronger upon exposure to sunlight. A few miles out,a small town could be sighted. It's denizens had been appropriately disturbed by the last ends of the shockwave coupled with the sound of the explosion. The alien continued it's journey towards civilization,it was soon stopped by an investigating squad car. Two policemen emerged,both gawking at the sight of the stranger. It was clearly not human though it's outline was human like in shape,it lacked any other human traits such as eyes and a mouth. One of the cops,a potbellied bearded white male drew a gun,his hands shaking around it. "Don't come any closer or I shoot!" he yelled. His comrade called for reinforcements,keeping one hand on his gun. "What do we even call a situation like this,dammit!" he muttered. "...we've spotted what seems to be...an alien...on the way" "Yes" he shouted. "Requesting for immediate backup." he said. "Yes!" he shouted again,becoming visibly frustrated at the speaker on the other end. The first cop cocked his gun as the alien continued forward,ignoring their actions. He pulled the trigger,firing a bullet at it. It took the shot,retreating a step. Confusion could be read from it's body language. The cop kept firing,the alien stumbling back and falling to a knee. A copy of the gun materialised in it's hands in a second. It fired,copying his actions,a bullet went into the cop's shoulder. The cop screamed,bending over because of the pain. His comrade visibly blanched, stopping his attempts to request for backup. He attempted the same as his partner, firing two shots at the alien which were ineffective. The alien returned in kind,firing through his forehead,it's aim improving with each shot. He slumped, blood pooling from the hole in his head. The pistol vanished from it's hand as the alien look curiously at it's victims. It cranked it's head to one side,before a mouth grew disturbingly on it's face. It tested it's newest organ,finding it satisfactory before kneeling before the first cop who was still alive. It placed a hand on his head and the cop's whimpers were silenced. A couple of miles away,a black shroud emerged from the debris cast by the crash. Shadow given form,it dispersed into the air and moved towards the town. The clouds darkened becoming sinister and rain began to fall.


	2. Not Dead

Chris Hendricks glanced at his shoulder,which was now bullet free,no injury shown probably as a result of the creature in front of him. Their former surroundings had been replaced by the white landscape he now stood in. Looking around was nauseating as the white went on and on without any apparent end. Instead, he focused his eyes on the alien,curiosity written in his expression. "Where am I?" he asked. "A blank region of space created by the connection between both our minds." the stranger replied surprisingly. "My attempts to communicate with you psychically were unsuccessful,hence my reaction when you two fired at me with the projectile weapon." he continued. The words resounded in his mind,the lips the alien now had not making any visible movement. Chris suppressed his irritation at why the alien could communicate now. Deciding, the logical step was to not aggravate the creature that had displayed the ability to shrug whatever was thrown at him and return it in kind. "...and what...are you?" he said,after brief hesitation. "My kind is called the Gal Luen or simply the Luen" it started. "I am the former prince of our planet. As the result of an...unfortunate event it was destroyed and I managed to escape to Earth during the aftermath."he said,noticeable discomfort in his tone after the brief pause. " Well,I won't ask why you attacked us,that's kinda obvious" Chris replied,laughing nervously. "At least, everything's okay now" he finished. "No" the alien said,a hint of regret in his tone. "I had not expected your species to be so fragile when it comes to damage and I am not a healer amongst my species." "That can't be!" Chris said,whose eyes had been slowly widening throughout the alien's explanation. "I can't be dying" he stubbornly refused. "In the real world,you're slowly bleeding out. I've managed to calculate an estimated time of five minutes to death from your progressive degeneration here." the alien said sadly. The man looked down following the lead of the alien's pointed look. He finally noticed his body slowly fading,particles dissolving upon separation. An expression of calm acceptance appeared on his face as he realised he didn't have much time left with only part of his torso and arms remaining. "...so what now?" he finally said. "Now that communication has been established,I know I can communicate as such upon close contact but the difficulties are very much apparent..." he droned off. " request for your knowledge of this planet before our time runs out. "How would you even do that?" Chris said,curiosity noticeable in his tone despite himself. "It's a simple process my kind employs...employed to prevent information loss throughout generations." the alien said. "...you'll have to do something for me too" he said, a smirk gracing his features. "And what is that?" the alien replied. "Account for your actions by becoming a superhero" the man said, a wide grin now apparent on his face. The man only had a neck and a head remaining at this point. There was a pause encompassing a few seconds in the shared mindscape before the alien replied. "And what is this super...hero you speak of?" "Huh? It's kinda expected that you don't know what that is,given your recent arrival but..."Chris said,a bit surprised. " Superheroes are kinda like...heroes with powers and unique abilities that protect the innocent from external and internal attack" "Would my becoming a superhero make your passage easier?" the alien asked,intrigued. "Yeah...just promise to keep an eye out for my daughter,the name's Lana Hendricks. She's eight." his tone becoming a tad reflective. "I promise on my honor as a Luen" the alien said with conviction. The blond haired man's head moved forward,the alien reciprocating his actions before a white glow surrounded them.

* * *

 

The thick black gas entered through the window,moving morbidly towards it's target. The carpenter continued his work,humming ninety-nine bottles of wine on the wall not noticing the disturbance. He turned,some sixth sense warning him a little too late before the gas entered his body through his gaping mouth. He slumped for a moment,body wracking in pain, his circulatory system turning green visibly through his now translucent skin. He stood slowly,his green body lacking any visible human traits,before letting out a disturbing groan.

* * *

 


	3. Reaction

Back in the real world, the alien known as Siluet Eó moved his hand back to his side. The action coincided with Chris' death,the Caucasian male falling onto his back,dead before he even hit the ground. A myraid of black strand like energy split from Siluet's body forming a shroud of energy around him. His body was obscured from the view of any imaginary onlooker and remained so for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, the energy vanished and the alien's new form was revealed. A six feet two tall black man,estimated age twenty-three,of average build. Hair falling down in a messy fringe obscuring one of his eyes,non-descript face that hadn't completely lost the baby fat of childhood. The alien's new form wasn't one you would glimpse and remember, a form that fitted in the shadows...appropriate. The only problem with the form was his glaring lack of clothes. He paused in thought for a moment before rushing to the town at an impressive speed. The information revealed from the deceased father had been revelational. The dominant species on the planet being the homo sapiens,which he believed he could pull off after acquiring Chris' knowledge of humans' accepted social norms and actions. The only perceived setback he admitted was the side-effect of absorbing another's knowledge. He had not been as precise as he would have been with one of his own specie,and as such his new attachment to his...Chris' daughter. Even as his mind urged him to acquire clothes and properly settle into this new civilization, his heart rebelled in it's insatiable desire to reach Lana. It didn't hamper his ability to make rational thought,his experience sealing off his emotions during battle had made sure of that. His heart still throbbed when he thought of the girl's reaction to her father's death. Slipping into Briartown,he utilised some of his soulforce to melt into the shadows around town. His human body was now unnoticeable to anyone approaching. The action though unbelievable to humans was mundane in it's application to him. He travelled through the shadows,finding a relatively quiet store and snuck in. He melted out again cautiously,slowly gaining found the store owner asleep,a bottle of human alcohol beside her. He found appropriate casual clothing,ripped jeans and a muscle shirt. He put on a pair of sneakers and moved to leave the store. Rethinking his action,he grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some other clothes. He slipped out again via shadow. *end-of-scene* A diminutive girl,blond hair cut short in a bob,glared at the teenager in front of her. The teen girl had been employed by her dad to watch her for the weekend while he was out. Her regular babysitter,old Nancy was indisposed and she had to settle for this make-up wearing,button pressing... Her limited vocabulary couldn't bring her anger into fruition,so she had to settle for a glare that would kill if she had the ability. She wanted to visit her dad at work but the older girl had forced her to stay in,moaning inconveniences and acting like she was dumb. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself. All this could have been avoided if her dad had let her take care of herself like she always wanted. The teen went to the bathroom,keeping an eye out the open door for any escape attempts form her. She would like to but realised any such attempts would be easily foiled. She settled for sulking instead. She frowned when she didn't hear from the babysitter for some minutes,moving to check on her she found water tainted green flowing from the tap and the teen writhing on the floor and moaning. She watched in shock as her complexion turned sickly green before her eyes. The teen stood,staggering slightly and groaned. The teen...thing stumbled towards her slowly,arms outstretched, and Lana was finally shocked out of her momentary paralysis by the feel of the thing's cold hands on her. She twisted out of it's surprisingly strong grip and ran screaming. Luckily,it wasn't very fast and even with her short legs she managed to outrun it and escape the house. The situation outside her home wasn't any better as she found the denizens of the town in the same state as her former babysitter. Her frantic escape had alerted them to her presence and they turned towards her and started their slow approach. Her shock at their appearance forced her to take an involuntary step backwards and she fell into the outstretched arms of the thing she had left behind in the house. She squirmed trying to escape it's seemingly superhuman grip,she felt disgusting breath on her neck and felt the worst pain she had ever experienced around her collar bone. She arched her back at the pain,eyes closed as she screamed in pain. She slowly felt something in her changing and groaned in desperation. She never noticed the thing behind her lose it's head and collapse to the ground.

* * *

 

A pair of axes materialised in his outstretched hands and he continued his path of destruction through the zombies around Chris' home. Springing back,he replaced the weapons with two machine guns firing into the small crowd. It was all over in a few seconds as the remaining zombies fell at the damage inflicted to their brains which had been infected. "Fuck!" he thought,trying out the human curse word. Thoughts flicking from how they had followed him here to anger at their daring to touch what was his to if he still had enough time to save her. Falling to his knees beside her,he concentrated, creating a vial of the antidote from nothing but his held her down as she trashed and forced the antidote down her throat. She relaxed for a few seconds and he signed in relief. He was soon perturbed once more as she continued her convulsions and her skin rapidly changed to light green. He paled,mind working rapidly to fix this. He realised the problem was in the biological differences between their species. Thinking fast,he cut himself open with a blade before vanishing it and replacing it with another antidote vial. He uncorked the new vial letting his blood flow from the wound into the vial even as it slowly closed up from his soulforce's attempt to return him to tip-top condition. The impromptu blood transmission worked as he watched fascinatedly as she regained her normal skin tone and the injury slowly closed up. He sighed in relief and stood,happy that he'd kept his promise. Grabbing her comatose body,he turned and sprinted out of the town. He deposited her body far enough out of town to escape what he was about to do. These creatures were one of the reasons his home planet had been destroyed and he knew just how dangerous they were. Confident in his reasons,he set out to do what he had to do,as inhumane as it was. Four of his soul clones,perfect in their similarities except for the distinction of having only one weapon each and the inability to heal themselves split themselves from his main body heading to the four cardinal points of his town. He headed to the centre,hacking through a couple of zombies as most had started heading out of the town they had completely turned. The centre of the town was a fountain with a maiden from whose mouth water leaned over the edge before creating a metal orb with a light green throbbing core and depositing it. He felt the drain in his soulforce and gasped,feeling weaker than he had felt in a long while. He headed back out careful to avoid any zombie stragglers as he wasn't sure he could handle a single zombie in his state. His clones fights and the creation of the orb had taken a toll on the alien. He escaped town, leaping into the trees and taking a deep breath as he balanced on a branch. He waited a few minutes before realising his clone's attempts at herding the zombies back in had been successful. His face wore a wry smile as he stared at the sign outside of town. It wrote Briartown,population 2000. His clones dissipated,their job completed and he grabbed Lana and rocketed off the branch and into the forest. ... 

...

...

...

...

Seconds later,the town was engulfed in a briliant explosion. The shockwave broke through a few trees as the town was engulfed in green flame. The town was unnaturally quiet...all groans,all sounds had ceased. Siluet remembered the emotions and the incidents he had shared with the people of Chris'...his town and finally let a single drop fall.

* * *

 


End file.
